random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Howze Parteh 3
Continued from last time.... Sonic thought about what he could do to make Bluestar feel better. Such as making her a plush doll, or a photo book. But quickly relized that would make her feel worse. "Hey, um blue. Do you want to watch TV?.....AGP is back on." He asked. "No, I'm going to that other girly themed bedroom, I need a break from all of this, and it still smells like burnt metal, and it's freaking me out, Sonic." She went upstairs without saying anything else. She jumped onto the bed, and thought. "Man, I'll always remember that guy, how I once didn't tell him about dinner....slept in this room in the same bed, I was under the sheets so I could hear it. Good times, good times." Out of nowhere, the grey cat heard the tiny pitter patter of tiny little legs walking up to the bed."Do you know where I can find boku no pico episodes, online, for free.?" Bluestar turned her head, only to see that same orange rectangle thing from before. "Um, no I don't know where you can find that." "Okay." He replied. "How did you get here?" Bluestar asked. "I went up the stairs." He told her. "No, I mean..how did you get up the stairs, your'e only 8 inches tall." "I climbed up." The little block answered. "That's not what I meant, nevermind I'll go ask someone else." Bluestar went down stairs, looking for somebody who would be good enough to know how to discribe it. "I'm thinking of asking either Sonic, Pikachu, or Pinkie Pie......lets go with her." She stopped when the door opened. A drunken Pinkie Pie stood on her hind legs, with what looked to be a well-dressed square piece of poop with hair, on her sholder clinging on to her mane. Hedgehog, Cat, Horse, Grits Box?! "Pinkie! Do you know how firewater gets up the stairs?" The pink horse turned and looked at Bluestar with a weird expression, "he jump..up..then..he ..get ..up" she spat out. She waddled over to the couch, where she seemingly passed out. The brown cube fell off, rolling onto Pikachu's lap, knocking the TV remote off. Pika picked up the creature thinking it was the remote. "Okay, it's time that we finally turn this TV off.....AHHHHHH!!!!" He flailed. "There's a demon in the house!" he wailed. "P-Pika, what happen-WAH!! Get out you lil' building block!!" Sonic said, shocked. "I'm mr grits, not "Lil' Building Block. That pink horse took me out of my demention. "Pinkie!!" Sonic cried. "wake up! Why is that thing in our home!?" But she didn't move an inch. "I can't get her to wake up. She seems have passed out, or something. Just gonna have to wait until she wakes up. The brown brick jumped up on the table, and sat down.....just sat down....." "I-I-I'm done!" Pikachu left the room, leaving only bluestar, pinkie, and sonic. "hey guys, I have cheese and crackers prepared in the kitchen!" Mittens called. "Maybe later" Sonic replied. "Someone new has arrived, Mits." "oh, I like meeting new people! This should be fun." She trotted over and saw the little box sitting on the table, playing with a bone from that big dinner everyone had once, which somehow never got noticed. "Oh! Your'e so cute! Come here!" Mittens scooped grits up, and craddled him. "I gotta pet ya!" "Mittens, I don't think you should do that." Sonic warned. Mittens ingored the hedgehog, and layed him arcross her paw. The fact that he was on his back, allowed Mittens to acess his belly. She put her hand on it, and began to rub it as if she was scrubbing the poop stain near the kitchen. Mr Grits yelped out like a cat, a 10 inch, brown rectangluar cat. And bit Mittens on that very same hand. She too, screeched out, then slipped and fell. "I'm...m..making...ch...cheese and crackers, y-you want that." She stammered. "crackers........AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He let out another high pitched cat screech, leaped off of Mittens, and ran in circles around her saying nonsense gibberish words. He stopped, then vomited white cream all over the leg of the computer table. Sonic looked over the couch, gasped, and turned back around. "I''m gonna go check on Pikachu, if you mind..." He left and searched for Pika, when he found him in the bathroom. "Pika! What happened?" Sonic asked. Pikachu faced Sonic. "I'm not sure, I just can't fathom why Pinkie Pie whould bring some creature from some other place, I don't know how she managed to do all that in 1 hour.'' Category:Fanfics Category:Sausage party Category:Weird Category:The Best Fanfic Ever Category:Tinydoge fanfics